Can I Have This Dance?
by munkaround
Summary: An old (and cheesy - I think, haha) songfic that I found on my computer. Featuring 'Can I Have This Dance' from High School Musical 3. Enjoy xD


**I found something else that I'd already written to post :)**

**This was a songfic I wrote maybe a year and a bit ago, I think it's pretty cheesy now that I read it again, but ah well xD**

**Here you go-**

* * *

Jeanette sighed and snuggled into Simon "It's so beautiful out here tonight"

"It's nothing compared to you" Simon sweetly added, smiling at her.

Jeanette returned his smile and continued to gaze up into the sky.

"I love you" said Simon, and he meant it.

"I love you too, Si" replied Jeanette as she turned to face him.

Simon wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her to him, their noses touching lightly. Simon gave her a soft and passionate kiss, smiling into her lips.

"I feel so... happy" she said, laying a paw on her stomach.

Simon nodded in agreement.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Si" she said softly smiling at him.

"I am lucky to have you" Simon added "I don't ever want to leave you. No other boy can have you. You're mine"

Those last words made Jeanette's heart race. She was his, and he was hers. Nothing could break the two apart, they were each others, they belonged together and they both knew that without a doubt.  
Simon stood up, took Jeanette's paws in his and pulled her up to him, kissing her forehead.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach" he said.

They both walked along, hand in hand, till they reached the sandy shore. They both took off their shoes and placed them in the grass, before stepping onto the soft beach. The sound of the waves lapping against the banks was so peaceful and quiet. The beach was abandoned and silent, and it was like it belonged to the two munks that were comfortably strolling along it.  
The moon danced along the ocean with the stars surrounding it. Jeanette let go of Simon's paw and waltzed out toward the waves.

Simon watched her as she let the water wash over her perfect tiny toes. He stared, taking in every detail of her body. He loved the way her chocolate brown hair fell over her shoulders. He loved how her ears folded back along her perfectly shaped head, and the way her beautiful purple dress billowed out behind her.

Jeanette noticed Simon was staring at her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Simon trailed off, walking over to her.

He got out his iPod, laid it on the sand, and pressed play.

'Can I Have This Dance' from High School Musical 3 began to play.

Simon and Jeanette's school had played this song for the senior year prom, and they had danced the best dance to that song; The Waltz.

The singing began, and Jeanette followed along;

_'Take my hand,_

_Take a breath'_

Simon took Jeanette's outstretched paw and took a deep breath.

'_Pull me close,_

_And take one step._

_Keep your eyes,_

_Locked on mine'_

Simon held Jeanette's body to his in the waltzing position, not taking his eyes off hers for a minute.

'_And let the music be your guide'_

Simon began to sing too;

_'__**Won't you promise me?**_

_(Won't you promise me, that you'll never forget?)_

**_We'll keep dancing,_**

_(To keep dancing)_

_Wherever we go next,_

_It's like catching lightning,_

_The chances of finding someone,_

_Like you..._

_It's one in a million,_

_The chances of feeling the way,_

_We do..._

_And with every step together,_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

**_(Can I have this dance?)_**

_Can I have this, dance?'_

They both sang in perfect harmony as they waltzed around the beach, enjoying every second together.

**_'Take my hand,_**

**_I'll take the lead,_**

**_And every turn,_**

**_Will be safe with me._**

**_Don't be afraid,_**

**_Afraid to fall,_**

**_You know, I'll catch you,_**

**_Through it, all'_**

Jeanette joined in, backing up Simon.

**_'And you can't keep us apart_**

_(Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

**_Cause my heart is_**

_(Cause my heart is)_

_Wherever you are._

_It's like catching lightning,_

_The chances of finding someone,_

_Like you..._

_It's one in a million,_

_ The chances of feeling the way, we do_

_And with every step together,_

_We just keep on getting better,_

_So can I have this dance?_

**_(Can I have this dance?) _**

_Can I have this, dance?_

_(Ohh)_

_No mountains too high, and no,_

_Oceans too wide,_

_Cause together or not,_

_Our dance won't stop,_

_Let it rain,_

_Let it pour,_

_What we have is worth fighting for,_

_You know I believe,_

_That we were meant to be-,_

_Ohh-_

_It's like catching lighting,_

_The chances of finding someone,_

_Like you_

_(Oh, like you)_

_It's one in a million,_

_The chances of feeling, the way we do_

_And with every step together,_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

**_(Can I have this dance?)_**

_Can I have this, dance?.._

_...Can I have this da-a-ance?_

_Can I have this, dance-?'_

And the beach fell silent once again, and Simon and Jeanette stood in the comfort of each other's arms.

* * *

**Okay, so this was ridiculously fluffy, and it was pretty corny I guess too xD**

**Anyways, let me know what you thought with a review.**

**And the song used was 'Can I Have This Dance?' from High School Musical 3. Probably a weird song choice, I guess, but it is a really cute song, haha.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
